The Flower Thing
The Flower Thing is the 12th Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 32nd overall. Plot Monsieur Pine's flower friend, Beauty, is kidnapped by Scarecrow and turns into a monster. Episode (The episode beging with a panning towards Pine Woods. We hear Monsieur Pine's voice.) *Monsieur Pine: "In Jupiter, in this forest of Pine Woods grows dense and endless." (A bean of sunlight shines through the leaves and on a small hill of dirt next to Pine's tree.) *Monsieur Pine: "...And at one time, a tiny life sprouted." (On the hill of dirt, a small plant slowly begins to sprout. Pine comes out of the hole in his tree and glances at it.) *Monsieur Pine: "A flower bud, in such a place. Yes, it is a pitiful thing." (The plant sprouted into a flower, and some small character popped out.) *Monsieur Pine: "Beauty..." (Scene slowly cuts to the kids strolling down the path.) *Sugar Pie: "It's been a while since we saw Monsieur Pine." *Chondoller: "I wonder if he's doing well." (The villains watch the kids on a small screen on a controller.) *Grim Reaper: "Ha! They don't know about being shadowed by my grasshopper-type surveillance drone, the Spy Hoppering." *Scarecrow: "Just as I thought, those kids know how to get through Pine's forest." *Grim Reaper: "I'll keep making Spy Hoppering follow them." (He controls the robotic grasshopper to follow the kids into the forest. We cut to a sign being put on grass. The sign read in blue letters "The Scarecrow Country Club".) *Scarecrow: "Monsieur Pine...This time I'll chop you down and build my exclusive golf course, the Scarecrow Country Club. (The villains laugh. Cut back to the kids in the forest. As they walk by, the Spy Hoppering was not far behind. They stopped at a certain spot.) *Sugar Pie: "Is this the right place?" *Voice: "What's this? Everyone's together today." (They look up to see Monsieur Pine.) *Kids: "Monsieur Pine!" *Choco Cream: "We're glad to see you!" (blows party kazoo) (He flies up to Pine's tree filled with apples.) *Monsieur Pine: "I see you like my apples." *Cinnamon Buns (jumping up): "Me too!" (She and Choco gobble up an apple.) *Vanilla Cake: "Hey, leave some for me!" *Chandelee: "It's been a while, Pine." *Monsieur Pine: "Yes. Because you saved me, this forest has been very peaceful." (We cut to a montage back to the episode Beware Of The Pine.) *Sugar Pie: "That was the time Scarecrow said he was gonna build his golf course...and all the trees were cut down and the pine cone fairy things are gone." *Lolipop Pops: "That was terrible." *Monsieur Pine: "But thanks to you kids, the forest was regenerated back to its former state." (Cut to the present.) *Monsieur Pine: "And I am truly grateful to you all." *Chondoller: "You don't have to thank us..." *Monsieur Pine: "WAIT! STEP BACK!" (That startled the kids.) *Vanilla Cake: "Okay, what's up?" *Monsieur Pine: "That's an important spot." *Sugar Pie: "Important spot?" (The kids noticed the small flower.) *Chondoller: "Cute!" *Vanilla Cake: "What about it? It's just a flower." *Monsieur Pine: "It's rare for a small flower to bloom in this forest." *Lolipop Pops: "I see that...There's nothing but big trees around you, so there's no way sunlight can get through here." *Monsieur Pine: "That's right." (He shakes his tree, knocking Choco and Cinnamon off. He pushed his tree a little and a small ray of sunlight shone through the leaves and down on the flower. The kids gathered, and giant roots reached out to hand Pine an apple. He squeezed the apple hard enough for the juice to spill out. The flower slowly grows as the liquid pours down.) *Monsieur Pine: "This way it will likely become healthy." *Sugar Pie: "That's so kind of you!" *Monsieur Pine: "I've never seen such a lovely flower. I want it to bloom as long as it can. Seeing it everyday brings happiness to me." *Chandelee: "Do you have a name for the flower?" *Monsieur Pine: "A name? I've never thought of that." *Vanilla Cake: "Oh please. Don't try to give a flower a name." *Chondoller: "If it has a name, then we can love it more. If we're gonna give it name, it can't be too simple." *Blueberry Jam: "What about Beauty?" *Monsieur Pine: "Beauty?" *Vanilla Cake: "Oh please! You gave that flower a sappy name!" *Chondoller: "I think it suits that flower!" *Cinnamon Buns: "I've decided on Beauty!" *Choco Cream (blowing party kazoo): "Me too! Woohoo!" *Monsieur Pine (happily): ".......Beauty, is it?" (The kids are near the river gathering water in bottles.) *Lolipop Pops: "I'm certain Pine's fallen in love with Beauty." *Cinnamon Buns: "Plants can fall in love?" *Blueberry Jam: "Even plants can have intelligence." *Sugar Pie: "Intelligence?" (The kids arrive back to Pine.) *Blueberry Jam: "When it becomes as old as Pine, a plant would have an ability to speak. There's nothing wrong with them being in love." *Vanilla Cake: "That doesn't mean we have to help them." *Blueberry Jam: "A flower's life is short." *Lolipop Pops: "Let's make Beauty bloom beautifully!" (Pops gives the flower couple of drops of water, and Choco puts a sign nearby that says, in blue "Off Limits!".) *Choco Cream: "There we go!" *Cinnamon Buns: "That'll keep that thing safe!" *Choco Cream: "I never though I'd be gardening." *Chondoller: "Keeping blooming as long as you can, Beauty." (From the screen above in the castle's throne room, the villains laughed.) *Scarecrow: "They named that thing Beauty?! Hysterical!" *Grim Reaper: "Hard to believe that plants can fall in love." *Scarecrow: "There's no way I'd pass this up. Pine, this is payback for last time!" (cackles) (We cut back to the forest. Blankets of dark clouds covered the sky and rain falls. The kids freaked and dashed under Pine's tree.) *Chandelee: "Well, it was sunny a while ago!" (Then it turned into a downpour. The kids paid their attention on the flower. No rain was touching it. It turns out it was Pine pushing his tree back to keep the flower from getting soaked.) *Chondoller: "Pine!" *Vanilla Cake: "Like, so it's okay if we get wet." *Chandelee: "Let's put up our tent! We'll camp here tonight!" *Choco Cream (blowing party kazoo): "And that means more fun for all of us!" (The kids go to set up the tent, while Pine is still protecting the flower.) *Monsieur Pine (worried): "I hope this storm doesn't get worse..." (The sky boomed with thunder. The kids woke up, startled.) *Chondoller: "Beauty!" (The gang, but Choco made a mad dash towards the tree. Choco sat up groggily. The flower was waving violently to the wind.) *Chondoller: "Pine! We'll protect Beauty!" (Choco comes out of the tent. The wind sent him flying, but Pine caught him by the hand just in time.) *Sugar Pie: "I know! Use the tent to protect Beauty!" *Blueberry Jam: "We could just use one of our moves, Protective Cover." (Pine uses magic to send the giant roots rising from the ground to create a trap for the flower. Blueberry puts his hands out to create an invisible wall to keep small amounts of the rain from the flower. Strong winds was still blowing. Thunder booming. Blueberry tried to keep the invisible wall up.) (The dark clouds finally floated away and the sun shines like it never shone before. Pine was a bit surprised to see that the flower was okay after the watery chaos.) *Monsieur Pine: "Thank goodness..." (The kids are seen lying on the ground. Pine was grinning at them.) *Monsieur Pine: "They saved it." (A white cloud of mist flies by him. He looks to see where it's coming from, and it turns out to be the villains. Grim Reaper activates a giant fan. The kids and Pine coughed. The villains cackled.) *Scarecrow: "Monsieur Pine! Your little darling is mine!" *Monsieur Pine: "Beauty?" (He shakes his tree for apples to fall down.) *Scarecrow (teasing): "Uh oh, what if you hit poor little Beauty? Now you can't drop those apples you're proud of!" (cackles) *Vanilla Cake: "Darn you, Scarecrow!" *Lolipop Pops: "That's it!" (She uses her Swarming Cakes attack to beat off the mist. It was easy.) *Monsieur Pine: "Ack! Beauty is...!" (The kids noticed that the flower wasn't in its spot. Cut to the castle's throne room. The genie flies out of its lamp.) *Genie: "Greetings, I am your genie. I can give out any monster you ask me for! What'll it be today?" (Beauty, the flower, was put in the center of the room.) *Scarecrow: "Today, I want this flower turned into a monster." *Genie: "What? We do have stronger monsters rather than a pathetic flower..." *Grim Reaper: "If we don't use this flower to finish off Pine, it won't work!" *Genie: "The ruler of the forest, Monsieur Pine. Your aim is on that fellow this time, right?" *Scarecrow: "Stop yapping and hurry up!" *Genie: "Very well..." (The genie's eyes turn reddish-purple and a beam of power was strucked on the flower.) *Grim Reaper: "This should be interesting." (The next day, the kids peeked in Scarecrow's room. They sneaked in to find the flower. They noticed a picture on the wall.) *Lolipop Pops: "A plan for a golf course! Hasn't Scarecrow given up yet?" *Chandelee: "Wait a sec! Look, on that window sill!" (The kids turned to see the flower on the window sill.) *Sugar Pie: "Beauty!" (Pops took the flower in the pot and the kids escaped with ease...until the villains peeked to spy on them. The kids dashed down the hall, as the villains watched.) *Scarecrow: "It worked." *Grim Reaper: "It'll do it on its own now." (The chuckled softly as we cut back to the forest. Pops placed the flower back in the the little hill of dirt near Pine's tree.) *Lolipop Pops: "There we go." *Monsieur Pine (happily): "...Thank you." *Chondoller: "Don't worry about it." *Cinnamon Buns: "But wait, why would Scarecrow wanna take Beauty?" *Voice: "That's because I'm special." (The voice startles the kids. Pine was bewildered and looks at the flower.) *Monsieur Pine: "Beauty?" *Chandelee: "What's going on?" (The kids were startled again to see the flower turn to reveal a cute face.) *Chandelee: "What is this?" *Cinnamon Buns: "It didn't have a face, but now it did!" *Beauty: "You're Pine, right?" *Choco Cream: "And it talked!" *Vanilla Cake: "This is crazy!" *Beauty (to Pine): "Thank you for protecting me up until now." *Monsieur Pine: "I didn't think you were able to speak." *Beauty (giggles): "Just like you, even some flowers can speak." *Monsieur Pine: "I didn't know..." (Beauty giglles again. Pine stifles from laughter and flushed red. He and Beauty laughed out loud.) *Cinnamon Buns (whispering to Pops): "Even though plants evolve, can they have a face and have the sudden ability to speak?" *Lolipop Pops: "You know, this is strange..." *Choco Cream: "This is something Scarecrow did. Something was done to Beauty." *Lolipop Pops: "Shh. Let's see what happens." (The kids paid their attention on Beauty and Pine. Choco was the first to approach Beauty.) *Choco Cream: "Hey, Beauty..." *Beauty: "You must be a CandyCake Guppy..." *Choco Cream: "Woooooah...Are you psychic?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Ooh, I'm one too, and the other four are as well." *Beauty (giggles): "Let's be friends, CandyCake Guppies." *Vanilla Cake: "Friends with a flower? Uhh..." *Sugar Pie: "Yes! We should be friends!" *Chandelee: "Bye Pine, we'll come again." *Chondoller: "Take care." *Monsieur Pine: "Yes, thank you." (The kids walked off out of the forest. Now it's only Pine and Beauty remaining. The flower giggled again. We cut to the castle. Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy are talking to Red Unicorn and Blue Alicorn.) *Mr Rainbow: "They both said they were going to see Monsieur Pine..." *Mrs Galaxy (worried): "Though we were sure they'd be back today..." *Mr Rainbow: "It's already getting dark." *Mrs Galaxy (frightened): "It would be terrible if they lost their way in the forest!" *Blue Alicorn: "Understood!" *Red Unicorn: "Leave it to us." *Blue Ali & Red Uni: "We're going!" (Both are flying off to the forest. We cut to the forest. Beauty and Pine are asleep. The apples on the tree and Pine's hair are slowly decaying and falling off. Beauty slowly grows large. Even the leaves and Pine's hair are rotting. Then we hear slow movement in the bushes. The kids are slowly and quietly approaching Pine and Beauty. But, Beauty caught them.) *Beauty (angry): "Hey! BACK OFF, PUNKS!!!" (The kids screeched in fear. Beauty still glares and Pine looks at them groggily.) *Monsieur Pine: "Beauty, what's bothering you?" *Beauty: "Look at those losers." *Monsieur Pine: "What...what are you kids doing?" *Chondoller: "Uhhh...I was thinking we'd move Beauty to another spot..." (grins weakly) *Vanilla Cake: "The sunlight isn't very good here." *Beauty (sadly): "I want to stay here." (happily) (to Pine) "I'm staying here with you forever!" *Vanilla Cake: "Don't listen to that flowery chick, Pine! Beauty has been turned into a monster by Scarecrow!" *Chandelee: "That's why she was talking like this!" *Monsieur Pine (angry): "Hmph! I don't believe you! Do you have proof?" *Blueberry Jam: "Scarecrow wants to get rid of you!" *Cinnamon Buns: "That guy still hasn't given up his plan for a golf course!" *Monsieur Pine (angry): "But that's not gonna help anything, is it?" *Vanilla Cake (enraged): "GAH! BUT THIS IS PROOF!!!" (The guppies go close to Beauty.) *Choco Cream: "Now show your true self!" (Sparks of electricity flew out of the guppies, as if they're about to use Thunderbolt.) *Beauty (panicked): "Pine, help me!" (Pine glares at them, and trembles with anger. The giant roots rose up and caught the guppies, Chandelee, and Chondoller in tangles.) *Lolipop Pops: "What are you doing?! Let us go!" *Monsieur Pine: "I won't allow you to hurt Beauty!" *Cinnamon Buns: "But you're being tricked!" (Beauty stares at Pine. She continues to grow.) *Blueberry Jam: "Beauty's growing fast!" (Beauty's leaves grew large. Hey eyes were a bit different; they were almond shaped instead of circle shaped. And her voice was a bit deeper.) *Beauty: "Piney, I want to grow bigger." (Pine feels himself growing weaker.) *Monsieur Pine: "Beauty..." *Chandelee: "Pine, snap out of it!" (Beauty was still growing and her appearance changed; her petals were sharp on the edges, her face is purple, eyes are red, and have massive leaves. Her voice was evil-like and deeper. She laughs evilly. We see the Spy Hoppering hidden in the bushes. The villains are watching on a screen.) *Grim Reaper: "Ha! Beauty's absorbing all of Monsieur Pine's nutrients." *Scarecrow: "Ha ha! That dude is a fool!" *Grim Reaper: "Love really is weak." (Red Uni and Blue Ali watch from above in a tree.) *Scarecrow: "Soon he'll be completely drained by Beauty, and he'll be nothing but a dead body!" (Both villains laughed as we pan back to the forest.) (The kids are still tangled in the tree's roots.) *Chandelee: "Monsieur, let us go!" *Monsieur Pine: "Beauty...is not a monster..." *Chandelee: "Please, snap out of it! At this rate, you're going to wither!" *Monsieur Pine (weakly): "After all, you wouldn't understand the feelings of a plant..." *Chondoller: "Without you, your entire forest will be destroyed!" (That sort of got Pine to snap out of it. He saw some pine cone fairies fly out.) *Pine Cone Fairies: "Monsieur Pine...We beg of you. Monsieur Pine..." *CandyCake Guppies: "Monsieur Pine! Please!" *Monsieur Pine: "Anyone who tries to hurt Beauty..." (Beauty cackles) "I won't forgive them!" (He screeched and thunder struck. The kids were released from the root tangles. The villains watched them on screen on control of the tank car.) *Scarecrow: "This is bad, they escaped." (The tank car drove off.) *Grim Reaper: "Those brats!" (Blue Alicorn floes out of nowhere and puts the hood over Grim Reaper's face. Red Unicorn slids the hat onto Scarecrow's face. None of them were able to control the tank car. The villains screamed as they go over the ledge of a cliff and onto a rocky area. They bounced off the car and landed on ground. The controller flies up and Blue Alicorn caught it. Red tries to hack it to make the Spy Hoppering break down. It made a tiny explosion to where the kids are. Pops takes a piece of the now-broken Spy Hoppering.) *Lolipop Pops: "This is not a real grasshopper. It's a robot. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper must've used this to spy on us the whole time. Beauty was turned into a monster!" *Monsieur Pine: "Even so, it's not Beauty's fault..." *Vanilla Cake: "Then it's time for some action!" (Vanilla approaches Beauty and grabs tight on one of her giant leaves.) *Vanilla Cake: "I'm gonna use Seismic Toss on you!" *Lolipop Pops: "Yeah. In three, two..." (Before they could pull the move off, Beauty tosses them off of her and onto Pine's tree.) *Beauty: "I want to be together with Monsieur Pine. I won't allow any intrusions!" (She launches her leaves at the kids, but Pine stopped it just in time.) *Monsieur Pine: "I'm begging you, Beauty. Please stop." *Beauty: "Pine, are those punks really more important to you than me?" *Monsieur Pine: "You're wrong. Please understand, Beauty." (Lights appeared and everyone saw that it was the villains in the tank car.) *Scarecrow: "Bahaha! I'm not afraid of you, now that you're weakened." (A robotic hand peers out of the blue cylinder thing on the back of the car. In the net are Blue Ali and Red Uni. The kids were shocked.) *Scarecrow: "Pine, I'll put an end to you!" (He presses a button for a small cannonball to shoot out. Choco catches it and smacks against the tree. Choco was surrounded by electric sparks. The cannonball turned into an electrical yellow ball. Choco violently throws it back at the villains. Their tank car fell apart and they were tossed away. The spikes around Beauty spun at a scary pace.) *Monsieur Pine: "Look out! Everyone, get behind my tree!" (The kids took cover behind Pine's tree. The first spike was thrown and it hits Pine's hand. Beauty cackles.) *Beauty: "There's no point in hiding. Say your prayers!" *Monsieur Pine: "Candys...you have to defeat Beauty..." (The spikes on Beauty spun and tossed at the guppies. They got their hands on the spike. It made them transform into the Grass Cakes, where their clothes turn into leaves and wearing leaf hats..) *Chondoller: "Ooh, Grass Cakes..." (Beauty spins her large spiky petals. The guppies start off with Vine Whip. Beauty closed the normal petals on her face to keep from getting hit. The spikes boomeranged towards them. The guppies use Vine Whip to keep them away.) *Lolipop Pops: "Now let's give her a taste of Razor Leaf!" (They used Razor Leaf on Beauty. They knocked the last spikey leaf off of her. Vanilla dashes up towards her and he was above her.) *Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla! Razor Leaf!" (With the last Razor Leaf, Beauty was finally defeated. Blue Ali, Red, Uni, and Chandelee cheered.) *Blue Alicorn: "The Grass Cakes rock!" (The guppies approack to them in normal form.) *Cinnamon Buns: "We sure do." (With withered Beauty laying flat, the kids look up to Monsieur Pine. Beauty opens her eyes half way.) *Beauty: "No need to worry...When I'm reborn next time..." (turns back to her cute self) "I won't be a monster." (Pine grins weakly. Beauty's eyes were closed. The next day, the kids are on their way to the forest again. Small mammals were scampering about. The kids were awed to see many faceless small flowers that look like Beauty.) *Chondoller: "They're so pretty!" (Monsieur Pine comes out of his tree, fully recovered. The kids went close to it.) *Chondoller: "Lots of the same kind of flower are blooming!" *Chandelee: "They're ordinary flowers this time." *Sugar Pie: "Yeah. Ordinary." *Lolipop Pops: "Even though Beauty was turned into a monster, now there are lots of them!" *Monsieur Pine: "In the forest, there should be many kinds of plants. If there's a sunny spot, then other kids will grow. Even if they cannot speak like Beauty did." *Choco Cream (jumping in): "And this calls for a celebration!" (A root comes out and grabs him. It playfully swings him around.) *Choco Cream (blowing party kazoo): "Happy...uhh, celebration!" End of episode.